Guild of Rejects:Poison and Choclate
by PrussianCraze
Summary: She would never fit in. No, she was a bottle of poison in a world of choclate. She was a reject. Even so, he found himself falling for her deadly taste. Isis Potter it seemed, was not meant to fit in. Not ever. Pairings undecided. R
1. Chapter 1

Ummm...ok its soooo painfully obvious I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

In the town of Godrics Hollow stood some of the finest establishments you could find. This is where you could find children laughing and playing in the street past midnight. This was the place every parent dreamed of for their family. Where everybody knew each other, it seemed the last place for crime.

Until Halloween came.

Halloween saw to it that at first, routine was in order. The kids of the town walking obliviously past the fideloused Potter manor. The only change came later in the evening.

A man shrouded in a dark cloak, walked nearer to his destination. He stopped just outside the no longer disguised house and smirked. His time had come, oh yes indeed. From where he stood he could see the parents, Lily and James Potter, coming downstairs from tucking away the children.

From his place at the end of the driveway, he made his journey.

A loud bang resounded, presumably from the door being kicked in, and bloodcurdling screams issued without warning. Green flashed twice and there was a pause. The next time the Killing Curse was used the house exploded. It was revealed and in ruins quickly and the Muggles watching didn't know what to think.

Over the chaos, over the destruction, a raven crowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Number 4 Privet Drive, home of the Dursleys. It was a rare quiet day where everyone could finally relax.

"BOY!" Oh never mind. Let's check it out, shall we?

Harry Potter woke up to a heavy tension in the air. First he had his uncle scream at him nearly blowing his eardrums out. Nothing new there. So, he got dressed and headed downstairs expecting to be handed a list of chores. That's not what happened though. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he had the morning paper shoved in his face.

"Explain." Said Vernon Dursley, his piggy whale of an uncle. After backing away a few steps, Harry took the paper from his uncle. The headline blared:

**Isis Potter: Hero to four year old Timmy Saunders**

_Full story on page 5_

"What's there to explain?" Harry said. After Cedric died last year he had modified his attitude…just a little though.

"Your sister was proclaimed as dead."Petunia, his horse like aunt stated."So why is she in the paper?"

"What are you talking about, I don't have a sister." He said finally.

"Yes you do, boy, and don't talk back to me." She said."I remember little Isis was just the sweetest thing, always eager to please."

"If I have a sister why didn't Dumbledore ever mention her?"

"Because she should be dead." Vernon said.

Harry took a long hard look at his relatives. They were acting pretty odd. There they were in the middle of the kitchen politely talking about his so called 'sister' who apparently should be dead. They hadn't even attempted to insult him. He would be leaving soon anyway. Once he got back into the Wizarding world he could ask about it.

* * *

"I told you I didn't want my face in the papers."

"I'm sorry babe but that's showbiz."

"What's showbiz?" Isis Potter asked. "Last time I checked I wasn't in showbiz."

"The kids been missing for a year, and you found him" Seth AlaMontue stated. "That kind of heroism deserves recognition."Isis's already dull hazel brown eyes dimmed. Ever since Seth had taken her away from the wizard world, she had had to keep low and out of reach. This…this would not do at all. Reaching into her boot she pulled out her wand. "I'm sorry, Seth, I truly am. But this is just one mistake that I cannot afford. If they find me, it's all over."

Pointing her wand at him, she whispered "_Avada Kedavra"_ and Seth's lifeless body fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Isis's POV_

I was alone in the world for as long as I could remember.

Sure I had Seth, but he wasn't much of a companion. He mainly left me to myself when we had gone to America so I could study magic, and hopefully learn about Muggles as well. Unfortunately the school I was sent to was a dark school. We learned about the Unforgivables in our first year as well as how to use them. Second year we mainly focused on torture with spells. Third and fourth year was interesting. They gave us knives and simply said 'Stay on your guard'.

For those two years we were free to roam and do whatever while the teachers and special guests attacked unexpectedly. I did terribly, since I had neither friends nor allies being too shy to ask anyone so I gained multiple scars. The worst of which resided out of sight on my back. It went from my shoulder down to my hip.

Unable to take it anymore Seth and I left to go back to Britain that summer. I guess maybe I should have thought it through, after all Seth was addicted to attention. He was always looking for ways to get his or my name into the news. So when I found the little boy running away from that nasty man, I guess I should have assumed Seth would get them to have my picture blown up on the front cover of the news.

I killed Seth, and it might be something I'll eventually regret, but he should have known better. I can't help but miss my old school. The Dark Arts were truly a fascinating subject.

_Petunia's POV_

Contrary to many people's belief Lily and I were great friends, even during her attendance at Hogwarts. We visited each other often, after we had split our ways and got married. She was there for me when I had Dudley, and I was there for her when she had Harry and Isis.

Harry was a bold young boy, very admirable. He never wasted time making friends but he always stayed with Isis. I remember the day Isis came home with torn dress, Harry went after the boys who did that to her and beat them up.

Isis…she had more trouble than Harry in the friend department. She would blush terribly when spoken to and her voice was quiet. Despite that she always tried to help out anyone who needed it.

They were only 4 when their parents died. I suppose I grew bitter hearing three of the Potters were dead. Harry reminded me too much of them. He doesn't deserve the treatment we give him. That's it. From now on I'll be nicer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey-lo! I need you guys to vote on the new poll in my profile. I wouldve updated sooner but i got a kitten. Her name is Envy after me!

* * *

Harry Potter woke up the next day to the midday sun beating down on his face. Of course then with this realization, he was up in bed trying to find his glasses.

…let's face it…after years of being a human house elf…he panicked. Racing down the stairs-clad only in his boxers I might add-he burst into the kitchen, and stopped dead. Not dead, dead just stopped walking. I think it was…shock.

His…animal esque relative were already there eating lunch when he burst in and were now staring at him with big eyes. Dudley, as always, was the first to break the long dreadfully awkward silence.

"W-what the…Bloody hell…A-are you wearing!" He choked out.

And at last Harry looked down at what he was wearing, and promptly rushed back upstairs with Dudley's boisterous laughter following him.

-0o0-

After changing into a pair of comfy jeans and a form fitting black shirt harry went back downstairs.

"Harry!" his aunt Petunia beamed. It made Harry think of a horse who just found a bucketful of sugar cubes and apples. "Would you like some juice?" Not waiting for an answer she shoved the glass under his nose. He staggered back with surprise and fell into a chair.

"Aunt Petunia," he started, "why can't I remember my sister?"

Petunia froze, and looked around the room wildly as if looking for an escape route. After about a minute, she sighed and sat down across from him. "Listen Harry, strange things tend to happen to certain people, and in different cases, it can alter something important within them, especially if it was traumatic for the person in question."

Harry deadpanned. "That makes no sense."

"Well-"

"Just tell me why I don't remember this 'sister'" he said.

"The day, Dumbledore dropped you off here, you were fast asleep. He had explained to us what happened while you were resting on the couch, and before he left, he erased your memories. So as to be strong and have a normal childhood he said. He told us not to coddle you, to be tough and strict, so when you became older you could 'pay your dues', whatever that should mean."

To say the least, Harry wasn't shocked. He didn't really trust Dumbledore as far as he could throw him without a wand. He was mad though, he could've been actually _normal_ growing up, all memories intact, but _no_ Dumbledore just had to ruin it.

If there was one thing Harry knew in that instant, it was that he was going after Isis, and he would bring her back. He would not leave his own family out there alone. He would protect her with everything he had.

_**Isis's POV**_

I passed the flower shop on my way home. See, I played music on the corner of the street to pass time during the day. I decided I'd stop inside and pick up a pink rose. Seth loved pink roses.

_I miss him._

I don't need him. He was worthless. I hate him.

I threw some money on the counter, too much money for the rose.

_He is worth it._

He doesn't deserve it.

I held up the delicate flower to the sun, offering, in a way, some kind of peace, some kind of balance. I didn't realize I closed my eyes till they opened again just in time to see the petals fly away on the wind.

Turning I walked back to our apartment.

_My apartment._

After arriving I made my way to the bathroom and turned the shower on

Scalding

I stripped and stepped in barely feeling the water burn my skin licking everything away like fire. After a while the pain became evident and I went back to my room. The scent of ashes and delicate pink roses was overwhelming.

_The smell of him._

I lay in my bed, heart pounding fast enough to put hummingbirds' wings to shame. A spider web heavy with deceit and lies settled over my mouth and nose, making it impossible for me to breath. _His iron chains with hooks at the ends grabbed me like claws, dragging me in for the kill._

_He captured me, and he won't let me go._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Dont forget to review and vote on the new poll in my profile

I actually got the inspiration for Isis in this chapter from Winterfirls by Laurie Halse Anderson. Good book you should read it


	5. Chapter 5

Please vote on the poll in my profile! Harry is winning and Im creeped out cause I dont know who voted for that...Ill vote mahself and see what happens...can I even vote on my own poll?

Also my friend Kuro is taking over for a week cause Im going on a short vakay. Im writing the chapters for him to update them lets hope he DOES update.

* * *

Isis's POV

My room was freezing when I awoke the next day. I could swear the temperature was only five degrees. I was half way to the heater when the smell hit me.

It suffocated me, binding my limbs and melting my feet into the hardwood floor. The smell of ashes and pink roses. Don't get me wrong i've heard of this plenty of times in America. People would come back from the dead to drive their victims insane.

"Isis..." I could feel his breath on my neck as the ghostly whisper echoed across the room. I swallowed hard my mouth opening to let in air that refused to come normally. I could feel my panic setting in when I felt his arms wrap around my thin shoulders.

_"Isis I'm waiting..."_

"Go away" my statement was stronger than my voice that shook and wobbled with barely surpressed fear.

_"Not until you join me..."_

"I'll never join you. GO AWAY!" I was finally able to scream as my throat opened up.

The affect was instant. He was gone. His smell was gone. I could move. I could breathe. I was safe. I was home. With Seth's abscence it quickly became hot. There was no trace of the cold that had envoloped the room before. It was TOO hot.

* * *

Sooner than I wouldve wished after that incident, I found myself dressed and ready for another day at the street corner by the supermarket. Sighing I grabbed my guitar and left shutting the door firmly behind me locking the bad memory inside.

I only did this to pass time, and without my old life in America, I had plenty of time to spare. I walked down the streets, a winding maze of houses and strores, feeling the early morning sun beat down on my face, the wind blowing through my hair keeping me cool, but the clam surroundings did nothing to calm the quesiness of my stomach.

I fianally reached the curb and sat down, hanging my feet over the edge next to the sewer grate.

_"Isis"_

I took out my guitar even though I no longer had an urge to be there. Really, all I wanted was to go home. Get away from this _ghost._

I put my guitar up and headed across the street to the gellato stand. I plopped down next to a guy with messy black hair. Then I noticed it. We were alone. There was not a soul in sight. No one but me and the black haired kid reading the newspaper. Creepy.

"Rough day?" he askes barely sparing me a glance. His eyes are glued to the paper. His vioce is smooth and charming, yet with a boyish undertone.

"A little," I replied, flinching at how scratchy my voice sounded. "No more than usual." I don't know this guy. I mean, he could be a stalker for all I know.

"I'm Harry Potter." Strange...

"Isis." I'll be darned if I tell him my last name.

"What, no last name?" he questions looking curiously at me.

"No. I have one, but I won't tell you" I replied.

"Well, _Isis_, I'm sure my Aunt Petunia would be delighted if you came over for tea."

Somehow I had a feeling I wouldnt meet this Petunia person.

Ever.

* * *

So, Harry dragged me to number 4 Privet Drive, which was highly annoying cause I hate the number four since its gross, and this place was perfect. The houses were all the same, each lawn was vibrant green, the sky was a deep blue with no clouds, and everything else was immaculate.

When we got into his house I admit I was a little worried cause no one was there. Heh, silly, I know. Unless Harry was a rapist, that was a whole new story. Harry grabbed my arm just a little painfully and started dragging me upstairs.

"Ooooowww" Gosh I hate whining. "My arm isn't stretchy"

"Shut up."

I blinked. That is so rude! I would think in a neighborhood like this, people would be nice to a lady. Harry dragged me to what I assumed was his room, and shoved me onto the bed before turning and locking the door.

"Hey! You can't treat a lady like this it's rude" I said "And another thing I-''

"Shut up." he said again.

Sighing in mock defeat I replied with a cheeky grin "Sir yes, stalker"

* * *

AN; The order comes soon, Dumbledore is at a rock concert, Lucius and Narcissa break into song, and Vodemorts at a Dora the Explorer convention! JK...or am I?

PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL

Ja ne for now


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Vote on the poll in my profile cause its tied for the result and I cant decide by myself :(

Also Im baaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkk on short notice XD

Oh yeah. Kuro did do one thing, he chose what Isis sould look like...Im jealous...the pic is on my profile it should redirect you to Quizilla and its the top picture just with shoulder lenghth hair and dull brown eyes.

Yes this chapter is kinda fillerish but I was stuck and needed to get something as a breaking point between the dementors and when they go to the park. Did you realise the Dursleys are gone? I sent them away cause I dun wanna deal with them. I tried to write them in the first chapters and epically failed.

By the way...thanks to H. Potter Forever for his/her reviews. They are appreciated ^_^

* * *

"I am not a stalker" he said maintaining a calm façade though his eyes shone in rage. It was the pain and sadness along with the rage in his eyes that made guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I am with my _brother _who has most likely been through more hard times than I, and I was treating him like crap.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He sat down beside me. There was a pause in his breathing before he sighed a quiet "its fine"

"No," I murmured turning towards him "No it's not fine. I'm your sister and good sisters don't treat their brothers like the scum on the bottom of her shoe. I want to be a good sister. I want to be the kind of sister that stays with you through thick and thin."

_No POV_

Harry was speechless. More speechless than the time he saw Dudley and Piers Polkiss experimenting. I mean, what does a person say after that?

"Buuuuuuuut," Isis started making Harry fear for his life at the tone "but I also want to be the sister who falls in love with someone you can't stand."

Harry sighed in relief at the harmless statement before asking the main question he needed answered.

"So….you already knew we were related?"

"Yep" she chirped. Enough of this small talk! Isis shot up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to that park we passed on our way here and talk some more."

* * *

_With Dumbledore_

He supposed his source had worn out. His source being Fawkes in human form. That blasted Potter girl should have been here. He had come to this "Green Day" concert in the hopes of capturing the girl and making sure she couldn't squeal. Now, the girl wasn't in sight, and he had a headache from the music and smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

He needed a drink.

* * *

_At Malfoy Manor_

Lucius was in a good mood. His master had risen once more and he wouldn't say it out loud but he actually looked good. Though he wouldn't count on that comment getting him anywhere, but directions to the next crucio for being weird.

* * *

So vote on the poll if you havent, out of the 57 people who read this, at least one of you could spare five seconds to vote on the poll.

Also r&r or c&c blah blahhhhhhhhh


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello...Im not dead ^_^ schools kept me busy...heh...i only had time for this...sorry...enjoy what you get^^

* * *

Isis POV

Harry took me to the park near his house where we sat on the swings talking about random past events that we went though. I think it was the first time he talked about any of this, I mean really talked. He told me all about his past years at Hogwarts. And the people he knew and met. That's where we were now. The people.

"So tell me about some of the teachers at Hogwarts." He looked at me surprised. The past few questions/requests I had were about his friends.

"Well, the Ravenclaw head of house, Professor Flitwick, is pretty short. I would say he's about as tall as a kindergartener. He's pretty cool when it comes to class, the homework isn't hard, and he's always helping people. Then there's the Hufflepuff head of house, Professor Sprout. She teaches Herbology. She's kind of weird, letting underexperianced people around dangerous plants, but, she's pretty thorough in instructions so no one gets hurt. There's the Gryffindor head of house Professor McGonagall, she's really strict. I don't suggest getting on her bad side. She rarely smiles; I think it has something to do with having too much pride."

"How does being prideful have anything to do with smiling?" I was curious now. He had piqued my interest with this school, a more rarity in that prospect. School, I would think, couldn't be so interesting as to keep anyone this excited.

Harry took his time in answering. It was a minute -maybe two-until he seemed to decide on what to say. However he was still weary in his choice of words. "Pride, I would think, would make someone bitter. Uptight even, to the point where it's hard for them to actually enjoy the little pleasures in life. Smiling, for example, is a small pleasure people are given. Too many people don't realize it, but something that small, that meaningful, holds so much power. Smiling takes the words out of someone's mouth, and its taken advantage of."

"Oh" It certainly was a moving statement. Well thought through, and insightful.

"Anyway," he said, grasping onto a spider web thin lifeline to change the subject. "The last head of house is Professor Snape. He absolutely favors Slytherin, hates us Gryffs with a passion. He's crude and mean. I would tell you to stay on his good side, but unless you're a Snake he doesn't have one."

"I see" I could feel the smile growing on my face. "So he's like the bad guy?"

"Yeah…you could say that." He seemed unaware of where I was going with this. Oh this would be good.

"Aren't bad guys supposed to be like really sexy?"

* * *

AN: I HAD to put that in there...


	8. Chapter 8

He choked, his face turning red as gasped for air. He was looking everywhere but me, seeming to look for an escape. Suddenly Harry stood, and started running while he screamed "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Harry!" I shot up after him, screaming. Though…it seems as we ran farther down the street…it was getting colder and darker outside pretty fast. I haven't been in England all that long but is it normal weather?

I was getting closer to Harry now, dang, he's fast! All my years of running must've been no match for his, I would bet my life on it. "Harry!" I half groaned half yelled at him. That boy seriously needs to slow down.

He was just within reach now. Do you remember the cartoons/movies where the character would be able to grab onto the person running a ways shirt? Yeah it was like that. Now, do you remember how they trip on a banana peel? Take the peel out of the equation out of the equation and add in a giant f-ing bolder. Ok…that was a lie…it was a freaking pebble.

I ended up falling forward, crashing into Harry, which sent us both rolling down the long tunnel we had turned into.

_Strange…everything's all icy…_

"Harry?" I had to whisper, it was all the strength I had to do anyway. "Harry, what's going on?" It felt like my lungs themselves were icing over as well.

"Isis," Harry's words were a simple rasping noise. "Get out of here" His eyes were wide in fear and what looked like recognition, of what I don't know. "Why?" I replied. Suddenly I am grabbed from behind with an intensely icy force sending off a strong aura of fatigue, weariness, fear, and the pure antithesis of happiness itself.

Back cracking, seemingly nearly in half as I am pinned to the wall, I'm suddenly face-to-face with a rotten corpse wearing a long trench coat type thing that was in tatters and giving off the scent of death.

I could hear Harry struggling, but I was unsure of what to do as an onslaught of memories, but only the bad ones, came rushing forward.

* * *

_Half mask day, First year of magic school. I'm alone, sitting in the corner of the great hall. My own mask, red to represent the blood I've already shed this early in my life, and white to represent the whole pureness of a yet to be tainted soul. My head is bowed low as I am soon hit with the Cruciatus._

_My screams fill the hall. I am ignored._

_

* * *

_

_My second year and I am hoping to make a friend. I never do. I make enemies._

_

* * *

_

_Third year. Nothing important really happens. Just reverberating pangs of loneliness._

_Forth year and I am creeping along the halls. I'm trying to get to the kitchens without being attacked by a teacher. As I make it to the painting of Uncle Ormanies* I sigh in relief. I've made it. _

"_E peccato*" I say in a whisper. __The kitchen door swings open just as a blinding pain rips through my back and I'm sent to the floor, bleeding heavily. I scream, no one replies, I am left there until morning. _

_

* * *

_

_Seth's body hits the floor, my own cursed words being the cause._

**-Line Break-**

My memories cut off, and all I could see for a while is pure white. I only vaguely feel that I am dropped to the ground, the rush of wind in my ears the only telling factor.

Even vaguer is the feeling of being picked up and carried down the street.

Only then, am I allowed to dream. I dream of kind eccentric people, of flying on broomsticks like the old days with Seth, of houses appearing out of nowhere, of a scruffy man hugging Harry in a happy reunion, of snarky but attractive black-haired men, of being laid in a bed while a screechy voiced witch screams in the background.

I dream…of magic.

* * *

_**Time Skip **_

"Come on, then!" Molly Weasly yelled up the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld Place, a dingy house located in London, a place where magic roamed free right underneath the unsuspecting Muggles noses.

Hermione and I are the first to go downstairs. Ron and Harry are next. Fred and George are adamant in not going and Molly and Arthur could not argue. Ginny transferred to Beuxbatons for the rest of her schooling after discovering their family's French roots.

Ron and Hermione were so easy to get along with. I mean Harry and I are siblings so we just naturally click, but I thought they would hate me. Like in the movies when a sibling of the 'hero' would show up then turn out to be all evil and junk. It wasn't like that at all though. They were so nice and just welcomed with true warm smiles and only mildly distrusting eyes. Hermione even showed me a wonderful spell to get rid of zits when I woke up with one dead center on my nose.

Is everyone in England this nice? If so, I'm staying here forever.

First off though…I'd have to find out who this Malfoy character they were whispering about is. What's a git anyway? Is it some kind of insult? It sounds kind of funny…

…Gitgitgitgitgitgitgitgitgit….

* * *

AN : Holy Cheese that was hard!

Ok um Uncle Ormaneis or however i spelled it is the founder of the school.

E peccato means "It is sin" in Italian.

Ginny being at Beuxbatons is importantish


	9. Chapter 9

**So ive been totally busy with Oddysey of the Mind and homework...8th grade is Hell on Earth...the rating WILL go up for hints at inappropriate for little kids ears stuff and language.**

"Thank you for the ride to the platform, Mrs. Weasly." I shot her what I hoped would be a charming smile. "So I just run through?" I looked at the wall with hesitancy. That's just jacked up…

"You're welcome dear. Yes just run on right through." Mrs. Weasly gave me a warm smile. She reminded me so very much of how He used to treat me. It was a love impenetrable by the bonds of time, a parental protection that all children deserve at one point in their short lives. It made me feel a little better, adding on to the warmth I received during my healing period-mentally, physically, and emotionally-at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_I first awoke the crack of dawn. I was cold and numb. __Through my fear of the numbness-the fear of forever being rendered immobile-I forced myself to stay calm and get up. My limbs were freakishly heavy though by now the force of exhaustion coupled with my dry throat was enough to send at least some adrenaline into my weary body, successfully waking me up and letting blood flow into my appendages. _

_I cautiously get up. Nothings broken, thank you Jesus, thank you Lord. I cross the medium sized room to the door, an easy task for my forever dark adapted eyes._

_I open the door fearing it would creak. It didn't, again, thank you Lord. I can make out the stairs under a slight moonlit glow. Hoping this would lead somewhere around the kitchen area, I quickly descend. On my down I curse the day of good night vision as I see the heads of countless Elvin creatures littering the place. Shuddering in disgust I can't help but wonder 'are all British wizards like this?'_

_Thankfully the stairway is short, and it doesn't take long for me to descend. There is a doorway to the left of the stairs with light spilling out the cracks. Two voices were arguing in soft voices. One was snide and low, the other was boyish and cocky. _

"_Severus, you cannot keep up this act!" said the boyish one. "You cannot keep acting like Harry is James and then hating him, and you most certainly can't hate Isis, either!"_

"_Oh, but I most certainly never gave the slightest hint I hated either of the potter twins, Black." Severus said in calm animosity. I gulped slightly and pushed open the door. "Ah, it seems we have a visitor."_

_I freeze in my tracks. Two pairs of eyes are drawn my way and seem to drink the sight in with amusement."Isis." says the boyish one. He has the lighter voice, so I guess that means the one with black eyes is Severus. "Isis, I am your godfather Sirius Black." So this was the man Harry told me all about…_

_I smile a bit-albeit nervously-and force out a quiet 'pleased to meet you sir'_

_He smiles back, a pleased look on his face. He turns to the other one, and says "Severus, go on, don't be shy," and he says it mockingly, "introduce yourself."_

_The man decked out in black…well Severus…sneers at Sirius. He turns to me and his sneer just barely softens. Maybe he has a soft spot for girls? "Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a please, I'm sure it will be." He bows a bit and before I can return the favor and introduce myself to him, he sweeps out the door behind him, and leaves. I turn to Sirius and just bluntly ask "Can I get something to drink? I'm dyin' here!" _

_He stares at me for a while, just as solemn as can be before his face splits into a smile. "Sure" _

* * *

_Sirius and I stayed up the rest of the night-I found out it was only 4:00 in the morning when I woke up. We talked of pointless things, mainly, just anything to pass the time. Mrs. Weasly was the first besides us to be up. It seemed she didn't even acknowledge that we were in the kitchen until she was finished with making some kind of fruit salad for breakfast I would guess. She noticed us when she was done, however. So I was then introduced to Mrs. Weasly who was kind of overbearingly nice and annoyingly motherly. _

_Not much happened until Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast though. I don't really want to get into detail about that encounter, though. I'll tell you this though; Hermione and Ron got something going on. _

_Dumbledore appeared after breakfast and you know, I'd always heard Harry say great things about this man. He didn't mention how he dressed though. Dumbledore was decked out from head to toe in neon yellow with black stars. Yeah I know, my eyes hurt too. You know, Dumbledore was really nice, he even offered me a place at the school! So yay! In just a week I'd be going to Hogwarts! _

_Ginny however wasn't very happy with that. I had asked Sirius where the bathroom was and upon going upstairs was met by the short red-head. "Harry's my future husband, so don't think about trying anything." She stated matter-of-factly._

_I just laughed and ruffled her hair saying, "Don't worry about it, I'm not into the incest kink."_

_After that things went smoothly…except when Sever-err um, Snape came over. He ignited some weird stirring inside of me. Every time I was near him, my heart beat a little faster and my face heated up. What in the world was this feeling? I nearly tore my hair out trying to figure it out till I thought of a perfect solution. I'll just ignore it. _

_So…back to the present, I guess? Sorry for not being a good story teller, most of my life before the war escapes me, and truthfully, I'm very monotonous. _

* * *

So here I was about to run through a freaking brick wall. Again, its soooo messed up in soooo many ways. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Just get it over with. I mentally squeaked when images of me crashing to my bloody death invaded my mind. _Oh, stop it you loser!_ I thought to myself. With that motivational speech I ran forward, and came out on the other side of my new life, right before a great big red train, the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

**I posted a side-story to this one and its just mainly dialoge...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Y'all. You can consider this my resignation from FanFiction. I'd love to keep continuing on, but I'm just swamped with the rest of my life. Yeah, it's a sad, pathetic excuse, but what can you do? This is my decision.**

**Maybe I'll come back online and reactivate this account next year, or maybe even during the summer. But, for now, I just want to focus on my school-work and after-school activities. I promise to slowly work on a new fanfic during this time of temporary retirement. If you want to be informed when my hiatus period is over, just subscribe, ok?**

**If you would like to adopt any of my fanfics just shoot me a pm or review asap. All of them are for adoption to continue, or just change it for yourself. I f you want to pick up on my work, I'll give you a basic idea of what I had going. **

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I apologize, and may we meet again soon.**

**~Live, Love the music, Keep Rollin'~**

**Sincerely,**

**PrussianDreams**


End file.
